Distance
by Tetsuya Aoi
Summary: no summary - /sayamalasbuatgegaradidesaktemen-temenbuatgantiankomputerperpusuhuk. let's enjoy and read!


Aku masihlah mengingat ucapannya kala itu. Ucapan 2 tahun yang lalu. Ketika dia membuatku bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Dimana dia berkata,"Lucy,, Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Haha, itu memang pernyataan yang mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. Akan tetapi dengan ekspresi polos miliknya, membuatku seakan ingin tertawa. Baiklah jangan banyak bernostalgia. Mengingatnya akan membuatku menangis haru.

Aku Lucy Heartfilia murid kelas 3 di SMA Fairy. Aku adalah kekasih dari Natsu Dragneel. Ya, seperti keadaan di atas. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Dia sangatlah overprotective. Setiap aku protes, dia selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama,"Luce, aku kekasihmu. Jadi aku tak ingin kau celaka atau apalah." Dan itu terus saja berulang-ulang, hingga membuatku kesal.

*Distance by Tetsuya Aoi

*Fairy tail always by Hiro Mashima

*Warning : Gaje-est, typo, OOC.

Yosh! Let's read!

Sudah 2 hari ini aku marah padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia seakan mengekang diriku. Bayangkan saja, ia tak memperbolehkanku berinteraksi dengan teman-temanku yang lain kecuali perempuan. Itu bisa kumaklumi. Akan tetapi dia juga dengan tanpa dosa mengaturku terus selama dua tahun ini. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Oh ayolah Lu-chan. Jangan murung terus. Mungkin dia tak ingin kehilangan atau membuatmu celaka," ucap Levy, teman- ah tidak. Dia sahabatku.

"Tapi Levy-chan,, ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau tau sendiri kan? Sifat overprotective nya itu berlebihan," bantahku sambil terus memainkan pensil berwarna biruku.

"Huh, aku sudah lelah untuk menasehatimu, Lu-chan. Sudah dua hari ini kau terus membantahku."

Memang benar, selama dua hari ini dia selalu menasehatiku tapi selalu kubantah. Karena nasehatnya selalu saja membela Natsu. Apa maksudnya itu?! Mungkin aku terlalu tega padanya. Tapi kekesalanku tak bisa mereda. Tak ada cara lain lagi. Aku sudah bertekad. Natsu harus merubah sikapnya itu.

.

.

.

"Luce.. Kau kenapa? Kau masih marah padaku? Maafkan aku.." ucap Natsu dengan penuh penyesalan. Kini aku dan Natsu sedang berada di taman, tempat kami biasa bersama. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan datar. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa iba ketika melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi, meskipun dimaafkan, dia akan tetap seperti itu. Yang kuinginkan adalah dia mau berubah. Aku sudah dewasa. Bukan lagi anak kecil yang terus dijaga setiap waktu, setiap menit, dan setiap detik. Oh, kami-sama, aku hanya butuh sedikit kebebasan...

"Natsu.. Cobalah jangan terlalu overprotective. Aku sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau terluka.."

"Aku tau niatmu baik. Tapi jika kau keterlaluan seperti ini, itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

"..." Natsu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kulihat dia sedang berpikir keras. "Karena aku.. Tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi.." Natsu menggumam. Entah apa yang dia gumamkan. Suaranya begitu lirih dan seakan bergetar. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat.

"Natsu... Kau tak apa?" tanyaku khawatir sambil memegang bahunya. Dia terus memandangku dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku sempat terkejut beberapa saat. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku membalas pelukannya.

Tubuh Natsu bergetar dan dia terisak dalam diam. Natsu menangis?! Oh kami-sama ampuni aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatnya menangis. Aku hanya ingin sedikit kebebasan. Apa aku salah? Atau aku terlalu keras terhadap Natsu? Aku.. Aku tak bermaksud begitu.. Natsu, maafkan aku. Aku pun memeluk Natsu dengan erat. Supaya ia merasa tenang. Sesekali aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Maaf Natsu. Aku tidak bermaksud..." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapanku, Natsu melepas pelukannya. Sekarang ekspresinya berubah tapi tetap saja tidak bisa ditebak olehku.

"Kau egois Luce! Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Kau sangat berbeda dengan Lisanna. Dia selalu mengerti perasaanku. Dia selalu mendukungku. Dan dia selalu menemaniku."

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengarnya. Dan tiba-tiba dadaku serasa begitu sesak. Hah? Apa yang tadi ia katakan? Aku egois? Tidak mengerti perasaannya? Tak pernah mendukungnya? Tak pernah menemaninya? Lalu, apa dia tak sadar apa yang telah kulakukan untuknya selama ini? Jadi usahaku untuk membuat dia bahagia tidak berarti sama sekali? Dan kenapa Lisanna? Aku tau dia adalah kekasih pertama Natsu. Aku juga tau kami berbeda. Tapi kenapa aku harus dibanding-bandingkan dengannya seperti itu? Apa dia begitu berarti bagi Natsu?

Dengan penuh kekesalan aku berkata," Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu, kejarlah Lisanna. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan membuatmu kesal lagi. Hubungan kita.. Akhiri sampai disini saja." Kurasa aku mulai menangis ketika mengucapkannya. "Maaf jika selama ini aku terlalu kasar, selalu membuatmu kesal, tak mengerti perasaanmu, tak pernah menemanimu dan tak pernah mendukungmu. Yah, lupakan saja itu. Sampai jumpa Natsu," lanjutku lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang jatuh terduduk.

.

.

.

NATSU POV

"Maaf jika selama ini aku terlalu kasar, selalu membuatmu kesal, tak mengerti perasaanmu, tak pernah menemanimu dan tak pernah mendukungmu. Yah, lupakan saja itu. Sampai jumpa Natsu," ucap Lucy lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Badanku mulai bergetar lagi. Hingga aku pun jatuh terduduk. Air mata sedikit demi sedikit menuruni pipiku. Aku pun menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Bukan itu.. Aku tak bermaksud begitu.. Luce.." Ini sungguh menyesakkan. Aku sangat bodoh. Luce adalah segalanya bagiku. Tapi dengan kebodohanku, aku telah membuatnya pergi. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?! Akh! Aku pun menarik-narik rambut pinkishku, frustasi.

.

.

.

Sudah kubulatkan tekadku untuk meminta maaf kepada Lucy soal kejadian kemarin. Aku merasa sangat jahat sekali padanya. Aku sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan Luce.

Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Tujuanku adalah pergi ke kelas Luce. Kelas 3A. Tak heran apabila ia bisa berada di kelas akselerasi. Karena memang Luce adalah siswi terpintar di SMA ini. Sedangkan aku, berada di kelas regular. Kelas 3B. Meskipun kelihatannya huruf B tidak jauh dari huruf A, tapi ruangan kami sangatlah terpaut jauh. Aku selalu saja merutuki kepala sekolah setiap berjalan ke kelas Luce. Haha, konyol sekali. Tapi itulah kebiasaanku.

Belum sampai aku berada di kelas Luce, aku sudah berpapasan dengannya. Dia melewatiku tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Astaga, dia benar-benar marah padaku. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia merubah penampilannya. Sebelumnya ia selalu berpenampilan feminim. Tapi, apa ini? Penampilannya menurutku sangat menyeramkan. Mirip seperti seorang gadis tomboy. Anting yang berbentuk hati kesukaannya ia ganti dengan anting berbentuk bulat berwarna hitam polos dan rambut pirangnya yang selalu ia biarkan terjun bebas kini ia ikat satu dengan tinggi. Ah masa bodoh. Sekarang aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

"Luce! Berhenti," panggilku seraya memegang lengan kirinya. Ia pun menoleh. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya ceria kini berganti datar dan dingin.

"Namaku Lucy. Kau mau mati?! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan nista itu! Dasar orang pink aneh," ucapnya penuh penekanan lalu pergi.

Aku pun terdiam membeku. Kenapa Luce bisa berubah secepat itu? Panggilan nista? Orang pink aneh?! Apa ini semua balasan untukku? Oh kami-sama, berikanlah aku kesabaran. Ini semua memang salahku. Jadi bagaimana pun juga aku harus bisa menggembalikan sifat Lucy yang dulu. Seperti seseorang yang patah hati, aku pun kembali menuju kelas 3B dengan gontai. Mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang..

*TBC*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

S-sumimasen .. Ini ff saya yang belum keturutan di publish di akun sebelah. Gegara lupa pass nya -_-

soal yang Tell me belum bisa saya lanjutkan. Komputer saya di bawa sama aniki :') jadi nulisnya sedikit demi sedikit di perpus sekolah saat istirahat #curcol. Dan ff ini pun ada di memori saya sampai lumutan /udehcukupnak.

mohon saran dan kritiknya ya :))

salam,

Tetsuya Aoi


End file.
